1. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This invention uses tubes or cylinders of patent application Ser. No. 4,531,443 filed Oct. 9, 1984.
2. Field of Invention
This invention relates to musical equipment accessories, specifically an improvement for a holder for drum sticks or other musical accessories.
3. Description of Prior Art
Original stick holders were made out of a tray. The trays permitted the sticks and beaters to co-mingle. Further, even when the correct pair of sticks are located, they cannot generally be individually grasped but must be removed from the tray and then separated for use. This problem has been partially solved by the percussion stick holder, but this had and still has significant problems. In the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,443, Richard P. Gillis, Jr., Jul. 30, 1985, a gripper comprising a spring clamp will weaken greatly with use and so become unable to be held with the clamp in place. Further, spring clamp placement is limited to a narrow range of instrument stands.
Gillis, Jr., discloses holder for percussion sticks (refer to Gillis, Jr. Prior Art, FIG. 2); however;
1. A gripper in spring clamp will weaken greatly with use and so become unable to hold the clamp in place. Spring clamp placement is limited to a narrow range of instrument stands.
2. It is a simple design, lacking needed maneuverability and adaptability.
3. It allows for only a very limited placement on a stand.
a. If holder was to be placed high on the stand, the plate would have to be rotated too far and the sticks would fall out of the tubes. PA1 b. If positioned under a drum, for example, it can only be placed on the lower portion, or the sticks will not be able to be removed. PA1 c. If positioned lower on the stand, there is a good possibility of injury from hitting the sticks with the knees, and also causing unnecessary noise. PA1 d. If positioned on the stand under the snare drum, it is a far reach to the sticks, as the musician must reach all the way under the drum down to where the accessories are attached.
4. The tubes are stationary on the bracket and cannot move independently. The bracket can only move the holders to the left or right, not forwards or backwards.
5. The holders for the sticks are placed too far apart. They cannot be grasped and removed with one hand in one movement, but must be removed individually.
Objects and Advantages of Ken LeDuchowski's Drum Stick Holder
Several objects and advantages of the present invention overcome these disadvantages. The drum stick holder allows the stick holders to maneuver to any desired position. It attaches to virtually any stand, bar, or other equipment. The drum stick holder includes a clamp which firmly attaches apparatus to any desired height on a stand. The clamp can also be used on a stand for more maneuverability. It also includes an extension arm with a coupling to allow easy adjustment in a left or right motion. The drum stick holder has an additional extension arm with coupling which allows for a forwards or backwards motion. Further, additional adjustments at the end of the extension arm provide independent capability for lateral movement of stick holders.
The drum stick holder can be placed so as to be able to remove sticks quickly and accurately in a one-handed movement if desired. Due to the versatility of movement, the drum stick holder can be placed virtually anywhere and the holders positioned so that the drum sticks won't fall out of the holders. This allows a musician to accurately locate the correct accessories and grasp them quickly, maintaining the proper rhythm of the performance. The drum stick holder can be positioned so as not to hinder the movement of the musician. For example, the drum stick holder allows production with durable materials such as aircraft-grade aluminum, aliphatic urethane, or anodized aluminum, wood, and a wide variety of colors.
1. The drum stick holder includes a clamp which firmly attaches to any height on a stand by means of a wing nut which can be quickly and easily removed simply with the fingers. This attachment by means of a wing nut also assists in the resistance of the clamp to weakening and wear. The clamp of the drum stick holder attaches to virtually any stand, bar, rim, or other equipment. A clamp, itself, can be maneuvered for more adjustability.
2. The drum stick holder allows the drum sticks to be maneuvered to any desired position.
3. The drum stick holder includes an extension column arm with a coupling to allow easy adjustment in a left or right motion. It also has an additional extension arm with coupling which allows movement in a forwards or backwards motion. Further adjustments at the end of the extension arm are capable of providing independent movement of the stick holders.
4. The drum stick holder may be placed on virtually any stand, bar, or rim, due to its versatile clamp. The great maneuverability due to the couplings allows the musician to then adjust the stick holders to the desired position without the danger of having the sticks fall out of the holders, or hitting part of the apparatus causing injury or noise.
5. Due to the capability of independent movement of the stick holder cylinders, a musician may accurately and quickly locate the correct accessories. It also allows the musician to grasp the correct accessories in a quick, one-handed movement, thereby maintaining the proper rhythm of the performance.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
Dimensions, relationships and material are as follows: Coupling 50 is 1/2 inch thick and is joined to shaft 38, the entire clamp not exceeding 4 inches in length. Shaft 38 could be made 1/2 inch long, and 1/4 to 1/2 inch thick. The back of or end of shaft and beginning of parallel arms could also be 1 inch long and 1/4 to 1/2 inch thick. Joined to two parallel arms are two semi-circular arms. The parallel arms could be 1/2 to 3/4 inch thick, and 3/4 inch in length. The opening of the semicircular arms must be able to fit (expanded and closed) around a 11/2 inch to 13/4 inch diameter bar, and close on a drum rim of 1/4 inch or less. Coupling 20 is 1/2 inch thick and 11/2 inch in diameter and is attached to a column 56 which is 1/2 inch thick and 1 inch long, attached to another couling 58 which is 1/2 inch thick and 11/2 inch in diameter. Coupling 24 is 1/2 inch thick and 11/2 inch in diameter and is joined to an extension arm on the outside of coupling 24. The moving coupling must pass in full rotation without any interference or hitting anything in its path. Extension arm is 51/2 inches long and 1/2 inch thick. The crossbar is 21/2 inches long and 1/2 inch thick. The cylinders are 4 to 41/2 inches long and 3/4 to 1 inch in diameter. Screws extending 8/32 to 11/2 inches from cylinders would be most commonly used. Screws which attach couplings are 11/2.times.8/32 inches. The wing nuts are 8/32. The carriage bolt is 1/4.times.11/2 inches. Washers are 1/4 inches. springs are 8/32 inches. Spacers are 1/2 inch long with holes of 8/32 inches.